candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Saga: Candies Revenge
(briefly CCR) is the sequel of Candy Crush Saga. This game is also connect to Facebook; however, this game is unavailable in Facebook site and PC like most Angry Birds games with Facebook connect. You can only play this game via mobile devices. News Episode 55 will be realeased on May 7, 2015. Lives Yes! This game solve the problem by not to have lives system! You can play with unlimited fails. Difficulty Every level, there is a color key on the infobox to tell you the difficulty. Every level, there is a color coding on the infobox to tell you the difficulty. There are 9 different difficulty ratings. *Very easy is Cyan. *Easy is Teal. *Somewhat easy is Blue. *Medium is Salmon. *Somewhat hard is Purple. *Hard is Violet. *Very hard is Red. *Insanely hard is Black. *Impossibly hard is Maroon. Level Types There are five level types like original, but there are no time levels . But there is a new type: Hybrid levels . You must complete multiple objectives such as collect orders and bring down ingredients before run out of moves. *'Moves Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 1. They appear more often than in the original game, but they are still not very common. Episodes with moves levels have 1 to 3 moves levels per episode. *'Jelly Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 2. Unlike original game, Jelly is not the most common level type and some episodes have no jelly levels. Episodes with jelly levels usually have 4 to 7. However, this level type is the hardest in both Reality and Dreamworld. Easy jelly levels are very rare. *'Ingredients Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 3. Differently than in the original game, they are the most common in both Reality and Dreamworld and sometimes there are 8 or more Ingredients level in an episode. Usually there are 4 to 8 Ingredient levels, and very rarely there are less than that. This type is generally easy. Hard ingredients levels can be very rare. *'Candy Order Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 32. They are the third most common level type (second in Deamworld), only behind Ingredients and Jelly levels. Differently than in the original game, they are introduced very early. There usually have 1 to 5 Candy Order levels, but some might have more. All episodes since Citrus Circus have at least 1. *'Hybrid Levels ( )': They are introduced in Level 25. You have to do more than one mission in a single level (Ingredients-Order, Jelly-Order, Jelly-Ingredients.) This is a very rare type. There are 1 or 2 hybrid levels in some episodes. Note: Toffee Tornado is not exist in this game. No levels to have tornadoes at all. Warning: Unsuccessful match costs two moves instead of none. Reality Overall: There are 30 Moves Levels , 249 Jelly Levels , 312 Ingredients Levels , 187 Candy Order Levels , and 22 hybrid levels . See list of episodes here. Reality Major milestones *Level 100 - 100th level *Level 200 - 200th level *Level 273 - 100th Ingredients level *Level 294 - 100th Jelly level (and also one of the hardest level in the game with 4 candy colors) *Level 300 - 300th level (and also another insanely hard level with 4 candy colors) *Level 400 - 400th level Dreamworld This section is under rewriting. Same as the original game, Moon Scale and Odus can be annoying to win. But there are some major changes to make this world much easier: *Dreamworld levels are generally not so hard as original. They are usually easier than Reality. *Bonbon Baths Return and Fanciful Fort Return are much easier than their counterparts. *Order colors are not allowed on the moon. *Cake bomb explosion does not affect the moon scale. *Some levels in Dreamworld has only four color candies instead of five! There are only three colors during Moon Struck. Overall: There are XXX Moves Levels ( ), XXX Jelly Levels ( ), XXX Ingredients Levels ( ), and XXX Candy Order Levels ( ). Category:Fanon Games